


Warm Night

by asterysk



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterysk/pseuds/asterysk
Summary: (Linked Universe Secret Santa Gift for Vik!)A calm night in camp lets Wild try and teach the others SOME basic cooking skills... Conversations and warmth follow.
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	Warm Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyed_Viking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/gifts).



Like the campfire, the chatter of the camp was warm, the ebbs and flows of conversation mirroring the flickering of the flames. Some nights, the fall of darkness could feel claustrophobic, but tonight the firelight felt like a shield. Shelter. Safety.

"C'mon guys, it's just... You hold it over the fire! How are you...?" 

"I think you underestimate our ability to fuck up."

Wild, as exasperated as he was, still couldn't stop a chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose we have talent there. But really..." He reached over to move Legend's skewer up and away from the fire, "we're not looking to burn things, hold them close but not IN the flames."

"Worked when smithing..."

"I've tried eating metal. I don't recommend it."

Warriors spluttered. "Why in Hylia's name would you even try eating metal?"

"Uhh, do you want me to answer that truthfully?"

"I- ...No, on second thoughts."

"Goddesses, we really are messes." Twilight let out what could only be described as a bark of laughter. "Speaking of, I think I screwed up this mushroom."

"You need to turn it gradually." 

Twilight turned to the speaker, the boy sat next to him who until now had been silent and concentrating on his own skewer.

"What..."

Wind just rolled his eyes. "You forgot to turn it, so that side is totally charred."

"He's right, you know," mumbled Wild through a mouthful of toasted 'shroom. "That skewer looks perfect, Wind."

Wind let a boyish grin spread across his face. "Thanks! It's just like how we used to do for Tidings back home."

At the same time, voices chimed in with the same question: "Tidings?"

"Oh, uh..." Wind blinked as he thought. "I guess you probably wouldn't have that. It's a festival... The anniversary of the Great Flood, or at least, they say so."

For a moment, all that was heard was the crackling of flames, and the whistling of the breeze. 

Twilight spoke up again first.

"...Why would you celebrate that?"

Wind's brows furrowed as he thought. "I... I dunno. It's just always been one of those things, y'know?"

Twilight played with his ruined mushroom as he pondered. "I suppose I get the whole odd traditions thing. There's a fair few of them back home and all... What do you do for the festival?"

"Um, well," Wind rubbed his chin in his usual exaggerated manner, "there's all sorts? Like one year there were boat races, and the next year was kite making... Mostly it's just fun. And food. Lots of food." 

A chuckle rippled around the group at Wind's blatant salivating at the memory of home feasts, and after a moment, Wind joined in too, bashful.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the sailor continued. "Honestly, that's it. I usually help Grandma put stuff together, and me and Aryll go a little crazy with the decorations."

There was a hum, and Time's lilting voice had them all looking his way. "Separated by years as we are, people always seem to find excuses to have a good time, don't they?"

Legend scoffed. "Well the alternative is sitting around feeling sorry for yourself, and I sure as hell don't see the appeal in that."

Warriors raised his skewer in salute. "Hear hear!" 

The rest of the group chorused in, and several of them took bites from their skewers... Followed by a couple of them spitting them back out again.

"Ugh." Warriors spat the last reminants of his mouthful out. "The inside... Gross..."

Wind couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the normally well preened captain pulling such a face, but there was good will there as he shuffled over closer. "I think you rushed it and it didn't cook all the way through... Want me to help you?"

There was a momentary pout of injured pride, but it gave way to a genuine smile of warmth. Warriors tossed the failed skewer into the undergrowth and grabbed a new one offered by Wild. "Sure, show me how you do them for Tidings."

"Well, we don't really do mushrooms, more fish..."

"Oh, doubting yourself now? You've got more experience than me. C'mon, sailor, else I'm gonna starve tonight."

With a chuckle, Wind guided Warriors' hands. "You wouldn't starve... But sure, whatever."

Background chatter and the breathing of the flames filled the moment as the pair focussed on food, but eventually, Warriors spoke again, quietly.

"You said that Tidings changes each year, but it sounded like this kind of thing is a staple."

"... it's more of a "me, Aryll and Grandma" thing than something official."

"All the best parts of things are unofficial. Besides, I don't think anyone makes a rulebook for a festival."

Wind paused, smaller hands loosening their pressure on the larger. "Huh. I guess so... But..."

"But?"

"...I was thinking about what Twilight said. Wondering why- how things started."

Warriors held the skewer away from the fire, and used his free hand to hold Wind's. "...In my experience, people tend to get through the hard times by reminding themselves about what's good in the world."

"..." Wind only lightly squeezed the Captain's hand, gaze somewhere beyond the flames.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"...Yeah."

"Well... Until you're back home to do things with them, I'm game for anything."

"...Even kite making?"

"Especially that."

In the firelight, Wind's eyes glinted, and there was warmth in the night: The fire, the food, and the family.

**Author's Note:**

> ANNND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO VIK, MY SECRET SANTA! 
> 
> I tried to put some real thought into things, so while it's not the longest, I hope it puts some warmth in you <3
> 
> (This is the first thing I've finished in months. •v•'' )


End file.
